


Good Morning Sunshine (I hope that you're well)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, I needed something cute okay, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is asleep, Spock goes to wake him up. Just cute cuddly fluffy stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Sunshine (I hope that you're well)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from an Alex Day song. It's been stuck in my head all day.  
> As always, these characters are not mine. I just play with them sometimes.

Jim is asleep when I enter his quarters to tell him he needs to be on the bridge for beta shift . Logically, I should wake him- the Enterprise is running on a skeleton crew while docked for repairs, and nobody else can take time off- but I am not grounded in logic anymore. Certainly not around the captain.   
I've tried to make sense of it all, but it makes no sense to me to combine logic with emotions. _Jim can_ , whispers a voice in my head, although this phrase is illogical. The only voice is my own.   
I look down at my sleeping captain and smile, confident that nobody can see me. He is so much calmer in rest, his face relaxed and the tension gone from his body. I would like to get to know this Jim.   
Sighing, I force myself to resume my duties. A gentle hand on his arm suffices to wake him, and he rolls onto his back and gazes blearily up at me.   
"Spock?" he asks. I nod, and he smiles. A hint of embarrassment crosses his face.   
"Sorry about this," he says, gesturing to the room and to himself. "I guess my work just caught up with me." He is wearing his spare Starfleet uniform, rumpled with sleep, and his hair is mussed and unruly. I smile slightly.   
"You are due for beta shift in approximately 12.8 minutes," I tell him. He nods and swings his legs out of bed, rubbing his eyes with one hand. As he raises his arms to stretch I catch a glimpse of a line of skin below his shirt, and my breath catches. He looks over and smiles again- I enjoy his smiles, perhaps more than I care to admit- before standing and walking towards the door where I stand. After only a couple of steps he stumbles, clearly still unsteady from sleep, and I catch his arms and hold him upright. He looks up at me, and smiles in a way which sends warmth to the heart I pretend not to have. I look at him for longer than is necessary, taking a moment to linger over the colour of his eyes and the shape of his jaw, all the details that make up my captain. But the most important detail- his personality- I cannot see until he shows it.   
"Everything okay, Spock?" he says quietly. I cough, trying to think of a reason I have been looking so intently.   
"...your hair," I say at last, and I carefully reach one hand to his head and smooth down the unruly tufts. His hair is soft and smooth beneath my fingers, and I give a small sigh before I can control myself. He steps closer.   
"Is that all?" he murmurs, and the warmth floods me again. I lean forward slightly, enjoying the nearness. He looks up at me, and something seems to shift. I place my hands at his waist and carefully kiss his forehead. The first time I have dared bridge that gap, and it fills in a space I didn't know was there. Jim. Is this love? No. It is... T'hy'la. Friend. Brother. Lover. Jim.   
"Good morning," I tell him, and he laughs and tips his head so he can meet my lips with his. I smile against him, an expression that Jim alone can steal from me. His laugh fills me and I hold him gently as he rests his head against my shoulder.   
"Aren't we due on the bridge?" he asks eventually.   
"Three minutes and thirty-two seconds," I say with another kiss to his forehead. He laughs.   
"Let's make the most of it."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are cool, comments are ABSOLUTE LOVE!  
> Seriously, please review. I'm newish to Star Trek so tell me how to improve/give me ideas/just tell me if you liked it or not. Anything, really :D


End file.
